Computer applications that include visual design surfaces are commonly used to generate artifacts such as computer code or to automate processes. On a visual design surface, these artifacts are typically represented by shapes. The shapes placed on the visual design surface are often arranged in a particular order and connected together in a particular fashion to perform specific functions. Each of the shapes also typically includes configuration parameters that are set by the user. After the user lays out the pattern of shapes and sets the appropriate configuration parameters, the design is compiled.
During the compilation process errors are identified and presented to the user. For example, if a variable has not been initialized a compilation error identifying this error is presented to the user. There are several disadvantages in waiting to identify errors until the compilation process. One disadvantage is that with large designs, it can be difficult for a user to remember the intended function or configuration of an artifact at a later time.
Systems that perform background compilation have been used to present errors to a user during the design process. Such systems typically list identified errors. The list of errors can be distracting to the user. Moreover, the user may realize that certain errors will be created because of the order in which the design takes place and not wish to be distracted by a list of errors.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that present configuration errors to a user using a visual design surface such that the presentation method is inconspicuous and minimizes distractions to the user.